Buffeting (i.e., wind throb) can occur when a window of a vehicle is opened while the vehicle is moving. Buffeting is typically a high decibel, low frequency, throbbing sound. Buffeting can be objectionable to occupants within a passenger compartment of the vehicle. To address buffeting, some vehicles incorporate structures that influence flow over an open window.